Les Amis Hang Out
by AmandaKK
Summary: In which Enjolras decides to take a break from politics, Courfeyrac is terrible at flirting, and Marius feels awkward about public displays of affection. Warning: I tried to be funny but only succeeded in writing the characters of Les Mis extremely OOC, and making some of my ships canon.


**A/N: Let me start by saying it was like midnight when I wrote this. Second, I do not own Les Miserables, although I wish I did. (bc certain favourite characters of mine would not have died if I did.) Next, if you have gotten this far, I'll let you know that I started randomly typing the first line, and continued on from there- that's where this story came from. It's my lame attempt at humor, but also includes some of my ships being/becoming canon. Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

Marius walked down the street. He pulled up the collar of his coat to look cool and sexy, but he got several stares as he made his way to the Musain. He flung open the door for a dramatic entrance.

"I'm here, friends!" he called. His friends glanced wearily over at him.

"You're late, Pontmercy," Enjolras complained. His golden hair flowed majestically around his shoulders.

"Whatever," Marius whined. He tossed his brown coat onto a chair.

"Spending time with Cosette?" Courfeyrac teased.

Marius scoffed. "What? 'Course not."

"Oh my God, Marius." Jehan rolled his eyes. "We all know you totally have the hots for Cosette."

Enjolras cleared his throat and stood up on a chair. "Okay, guys, let's get on with the meeting."

Courfeyrac sighed. "All we ever talk about is politics, Enjy. Why don't we just hang out?"

"Because that's what this whole thing is about!" Enjolras half-yelled. "We're trying to over-throw the government here! Don't you clowns get it?"

Marius shuffled over and handed him a bottle. Enjolras jumped down from the chair and opened it. "Fine, but just this once."

Courfeyrac cheered. Enjolras sat down at one of the tables. Marius waved at Eponine. She glared back and returned to talking to Joly.

"What's with you two?" he asked. "You used to be best friends."

She shrugged. "I kind of had a crush on him for a while, but then he broke my heart."

"Cosette?"

Eponine nodded. "It's cool, though. I'm totally over him."

Joly laughed nervously, looking down at the table. "I know how you feel—to love someone who doesn't love you back..."

Meanwhile, Courfeyrac was sitting awkwardly close to Jehan. Combeferre picked up his drink and moved to a different table because Courfeyrac's astoundingly awful attempts at flirting were making him die from second-hand embarrassment. Jehan shot Enjolras a desperate glance. His friend stifled an amused laugh and ignored him.

Jehan rolled his eyes. "Courf, you're killing me with second-hand embarrassment."

Courfeyrac did his best to look hurt, although he found it extremely hard to be angry with Jehan. "What? Why? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's fine, just shut up."

"Make me."

Jehan leaned over to make sure Courfeyrac wouldn't be able to say anything. Marius rolled his eyes and stuck his finger in his mouth in mock horror. Combeferre politely averted his eyes, as he and the rest of his friends tried to pretend Jehan and Courfeyrac weren't making out in the middle of one of their meetings.

"You should tell her," Eponine said to Joly. "That girl you like. Don't wait around for her to make the first move, like I did."

Joly swallowed, his hands hot and his heart hammering crazily in his ears. He drew in a shaky breath, grabbed Eponine by the waist, and kissed her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she pulled back, staring at his face. Damn. He had nice cheekbones.

"There." His voice was shaky. "I love you, Eponine."

Marius's eyes widened in shock. What the bloody hell was going on? First, Enjolras had decided to take a break from politics and be normal. Then, he had witnessed Jehan and Courfeyrac furiously making out in the back of the cafe, and now Joly and Eponine were being all weird, too. He took another drink from the half empty bottle in his hand. His brain started to swirl from the alcohol (said bottle was not his first) and he found himself wondering why Joly and Eponine would be sitting in the same chair when there were plenty at their table.

Feuilly, who had somehow managed to be even more late than Marius, walked in at that moment. He stared at the cafe, not sure what was going on.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked to no one in particular.

Bahorel grabbed his arm. "Not at all, my friend. Today, Chief Enjolras has decided not to talk about the revolution, and just hang out!"

Feuilly gestured toward the ongoing scene at the back of the room. "Is this what he meant?"

Bahorel shrugged. "Probably not, but who cares."

"Combeferre, I'd think," he laughed. Combeferre was sitting uncomfortably at the next table over, trying to ignore Jehan and Courfeyrac while he talked to an obviously inebriated Marius and a still fairly sober Lesgle.

"As I was saying," Combeferre began, "I really am happy for you, Marius, but you just met her."

"It doesn't matter, we're getting married," Marius replied, his words slurring.

"But you just met!" he repeated.

"It's true love!" Marius cried. Then, he hauled himself on top of the table they were sitting at, and declared to the entire room, "You are all invited to our wedding!" He raised his bottle, the liquid inside sloshing. Only a few people noticed him, but rolled their eyes and said nothing.

Enjolras sat alone at a table, surprisingly enjoying a chance to just be with his friends, without talking about overthrowing the government and their imminent death and sacrifice. Grantaire stumbled over, walking the line between drunkenness and abstinence, a bottle in his hand. He half fell into Enjolras's lap.

"Hey, Apollo," he muttered. Grantaire used his free hand to brush away a loose strand of Enjolras's blond hair. Feuilly could be heard gagging from the other side of the room, and Bahorel was snickering indiscreetly.

"This is ridiculous," Marius said to Combeferre. "I'm going home."

"You sure, Marius?" he asked. "You're really gonna miss out."

"Yeah, I'm good." He darted out of the cafe without bothering to grab his coat, since it was on a chair at the table Enjolras was sitting at. Marius felt very awkward witnessing public displays of affection.

Combeferre sighed. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Well, there's that. I don't really know why I decided to post it but I guess it's too late now. Thank you so much for reading! :) **

**~AmandaKK**


End file.
